supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-91.44.128.135-20150830232131
"Hey Baby, these People I told you about...", Lynn hatte die Ärmel hochgekrempelt und die Hände im schaumigen Wasser des Spülbeckens versenkt, das Handy zwischen Schulter und Ohr gepresst, "They're my friends now." - "Oh God, they threatened you, didn't they?" Lynn lachte: "God, no it's allright. Riley it's almost October now. How much longer do I need to wait for you to come home?" Riley antwortete etwas, was Lynn beruhigen sollte. Es könnte sich nur noch um Tage handeln. Das Gespräch fand ein jähes Ende, als das Handy im Spülbecken landete und Jason ein lautes "Fuck!", hörte. Der Jäger in ihm packte sein Messer und rannte in die Küche, doch als er sah was passiert war, blieb er im Türrahmen stehen und schmunzelte. "Schon wieder?" - "Sei du mal schön still. Du wohnst ja quasi hier. Wann warst du das letzte Mal Zuhause?" Jason stockte. Gehetzt fuhr er sich übers Gesicht. "In der Nacht in der Bridge gestorben ist." Lynn legte das Handy auf die Abtropffläche des Spülbeckens und verzog das Gesicht. "Tut mir leid. Ich hätte das Thema nicht aufbringen sollen." Jason winkte ab, aber seine Bewegungen waren fahrig und unsicher. "Du hast schon Recht. Ich lebe aus der Reisetasche, die ich bei der Polizei dabei hatte. Ich kann nicht immer fort bleiben." Langsam ließ der Jäger sich auf einen der Stühle fallen und legte den Kopf auf die Arme. Lynns Meinung nach ähnelte er einem traurigen Hundewelpen, aber den Gedanken behielt sie lieber für sich. "I-ich kann mitkommen, wenn es dir hilft", bot sie an und wischte sich die Hände an einem Geschirrtuch trocken, bevor sie sich neben Jason setzte und die Hand auf seinen Arm legte. Jason hob den Blick nicht. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich reagieren werde, Lynn. Und ich bin dir lange genug zur Last gefallen." - "Glaub mir, es ist schön die Wohnung nicht nur mit einer Katze teilen zu müssen." Es blieb eine Weile still, bevor Jason leise murmelte: "Danke, Lynn." Das Radio des Kadetts hatte vor einer Woche den Geist aufgegeben und Jason hatte die kleine Rothaarige fachmännisch dabei unterstützt, ein neues einzubauen, was jetzt ermöglichte, dass Musik den Wagen füllte. Welcome to the black Parade von My Chemical Romance spielte in einer Lautstärke von circa zwei Stufen von 'Viel zu laut' entfernt, aber das war ganz gut, weil keiner der beiden redete. Jason wappnete sich innerlich für die kommenden Erinnerungen, während Lynn ausrechnete, wie lange sie noch darauf warten musste, bis Riley nach Deutschland kommen würde. Sie versanken so sehr in Gedanken, dass sie fast die Ausfahrt verpasst hätten. Mit dem Motor erstarb auch 21 Guns von Green Day, während der Wagen auf dem Schotter vor dem Haus zum Stehen kam. "Bereit?" Jason schluckte, nickte und stieg aus. Er vermied es, dem Trampelpfad zum Wald allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken und kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach den Schlüsseln zur Haustür. Die schwere Holztür schwang mit dem gleichen Knarzen wie immer auf und Jason wünschte sich fast wieder den viel zu lauten Punk Rock den Lynn manchmal durch ihre ganze Wohnung schallen ließ, bloß um die bedrückende Stille zu vertreiben, doch Lynns Schritte auf dem Schotter lösten seine kurze Starre und er ging über die Schwelle. Sosehr er auch versucht hatte, sich vorzubereiten, Erinnerungen trafen ihn wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Er sah Bridget auf der Treppe sitzen, sah sie zusammengekauert auf dem Sofa beim Horrorfilm schauen, er hörte ihre Schritte auf dem Holzboden auf dem Flur im ersten Stock, hörte ihre Stimme, dumpf durch die Badezimmertür begleitet vom Rauschen der Dusche. "I-ich glaube ich-", Jason stürzte zur Tür hinaus und blieb auf dem Schotter stehen, die Hände auf den Knien und den Blick zu Boden gerichtet, versuchte er, seinem Magen zu befehlen, sich zu beruhigen. "Soll ich... Keine Ahnung, voraus?", Lynn stand an der Tür und zupfte unsicher an den Ärmeln ihres Sherlock Sweaters, die Fußspitzen in den schwarzen Halbstiefeln hatte sie einander zugewandt und wippte unruhig auf der Außenkante ihrer Füße hin und her. Jason ließ sich an der Seite des Kadetts hinabgleiten und blieb auf dem Boden sitzen, dann nickte er Lynn zu, die ins Haus schlüpfte. Es war nett. Nicht zu klein und vor allem nicht zu groß. Die Fenster waren lichtspendend und nicht durch Gardinen bedeckt, das Sofa im Wohnzimmer lud quasi dazu ein, sich in den Kissen darauf zu vergraben. Die technische Analystin ging eine Runde durchs Erdgeschoss, auf dem Tisch in der Küche lagen ein paar Unterlagen und benutzte Essstäbchen, zwei Tassen auf dem Tisch, als wäre der letzte gemeinsame Tee nur Stunden her. Lynn ließ den Blick kurz über die Blätter gleiten, dann befand sie sie für wichtig und nahm den Stapel mit. Sie beendete den Rundgang im Erdgeschoss vor der breiten Treppe. Auf dem Weg nach oben blieb ihr Blick immer wieder an den Fotos hängen, Jasons Familie, Jason und Bridget, Jason mit dem fertig restaurierten metallicblauem Ford Mustang Boss 429, Naturaufnahmen. Sie öffnete die Türen der Zimmer an denen sie vorbeikam, öffnete die Jalousien, vertrieb für Jason die Staubgespenster und die Rußmännchen, die sich in den dunklen Ecken versteckten. Lynn entdeckte ein CD Regal und ging die CDs langsam durch. Es mussten Bridgets sein, Jasons hatten Kratzer auf den Covern oder kaputte Ecken von den vielen Reisen im Auto. Mit einem leichten Lächeln stellte die Rothaarige fest, dass Bridgets Musikgeschmack und ihr eigener nicht groß unterschieden, sie hätten sich bestimmt darüber unterhalten können. Jasons Schritte auf der Treppe waren zögerlich. Er tauchte hinter Lynn auf. "Du musst nicht hierbleiben. Solange Riley nicht in Deutschland ist, kannst du auf jeden Fall bleiben. Du musst nicht in dem leeren Haus bleiben." Jason hob den Blick. "Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wieso du das tust." - "Du weißt nicht was du schon für mich getan hast", flüsterte Lynn leise und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, "Naja, du solltest ein paar Sachen mitnehmen. Ich kann mir ihren Laptop ansehen, wenn du möchtest. Vielleicht hilft es dabei-" Jason nickte und ergänzte: "Sie war immer ein großes Rätsel. Vielleicht bekommst du was heraus. Vielleicht finden wir denjenigen, der... Sieh ihn dir einfach mal an, nimm ihn mit." Dann verschwand er um ein paar Sachen einzupacken.